


Let it go! Rid yourself of the storm inside!

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: Nogitsune ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Other, Sad, Sweet, frozen lyrics may have been used, poor nogitsune, stiles has a choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“Oh stiles...what are we gonna do?” it asked again"'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it go! Rid yourself of the storm inside!

**Author's Note:**

> (Stiles has just been separate from the nogitsune but he needs to shut it out completely)
> 
> I just had to use some frozen lyrics-the idea wouldn't leave me alone okay? enjoy!

He was on his back, breathing heavy and wide eyed. It was so dark in here, wherever here was, last thing he remembered was Kira and her mother performing some kind of ritual-Kira convinced her the oni weren’t needed, that stiles didn’t deserve death so they were trying an ancient ritual. Stiles froze as he heard tiny slow pants next to him; slowly he groggily rolled on his side to see a fairly large black fox next to him, staring at him with an almost forlorn expression.

He placed his right hand on the ground in between them to steady himself, stiles blinked and almost jolted when the fox turned into a copy of himself; the nogitsune. “What are you doing stiles?” stiles breathed deeply and tried to stay calm. “I’m shutting you out, I’m finally getting rid of you” the nogitsune frowned and looked hurt by stiles’ words. “But stiles...we only have each other” it looked around and continued “it’s just you and me...oh what are we gonna do?” its eyes moving back to stare at stiles. Swallowing, stiles replied with a false confidence. “We, aren’t doing anything, I, am gonna shut you out and you are gonna get the hell away from me” the nogitsune grimaced and shut its eyes.

“Oh stiles, if you’re shutting me out...you’re not doing very well are you? I promise I’ll behave…at this point-I’ll die without you” stiles couldn’t find a great deal of concern for the fox spirit but some part of him deep down didn’t want to be a murderer, even if it was the nogitsune. “I can’t believe you, look what you did last time” the nogitsune let out a shuddery breath and opened its eyes weakly “you have my word-I won’t do anything but help, I’ve survived and backed away from death too much for it to end now, I need you stiles...you’re the best vessel I’ve ever had. Perfect almost.” Stiles almost laughed and shook his head a little.

“Can’t you just leave us alone and live your life in fox form?” the nogitsune smiled a little. “Too weak...would need to stay with you, heal then have your kitsune friends help me out” stiles bit his lip and considered his options. “I’m sorry but I just can’t trust you” “you have my word, a nogitsune’s word is its life and honour...please stiles, I need you” stiles rolled onto his back groggily and closed his eyes. “Oh stiles...what are we gonna do?” it asked again, its voice just a whisper as if it were fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? kudos? Please?


End file.
